This invention relates to the formation of ceramic bodies, in the nature of beads, from a gel containing crystals of a synthetic mica. Such beads have low density, may be in the range of 1/16" to 5/8" (1 to 15 mm) diameter and are generally spherical in shape. The term "beads", as used herein unless otherwise indicated, refers to both solid and hollow bodies. The latter are also termed bubbles or microballoons on occasion, whereas beads are sometimes limited to solid bodies.
Low density beads are desirable in a number of applications where lightweight and/or good thermal insulation are desired. These include such insulating applications as ceiling tile and wallboard, such absorbtive applications as medical and agricultural products, and chemical and nuclear processes.
Presently available materials include silica products and organic materials.